1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible folding box with which a lettering suitable for redispatching is already integrated into the folding box and the folding box is convertible into a redispatch packaging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Folding boxes made of cardboard or similar materials are widely employed as packaging, for protecting, presenting, and shipping products. In many cases, a product can be presented and locked in position within its box by means of one or more inset devices (made of styrofoam, cardboard, or other suitable material) inserted into the box. As used herein, "folding box" refers to boxes that can be initially stacked and handled in a collapsed configuration, which is relatively flat (usually with a thickness of only 1 or 2 sheets of cardboard). Such boxes are usually manufactured and then bundled together (while lying flat) in large bundles (such as sets of 20, 50, or 100), for shipping to the company that wants to use the boxes to hold its products. The user company then assembles the boxes into a product-holding configuration, and inserts its products into the boxes. If desired, such boxes can be secured in a product-holding position by means such as staples, glue, or adhesive tape, at one or more locations, or by means such as inserting protruding tabs into accommodating slots.
Large quantities of folding box packaging are disposed of by customers after buying products, but that is not always the case. For example, many products (especially high-value products, such as electronic equipment) require purchasers to keep any packaging material, in case a broken or defective item must be returned for repair or replacement; in such cases, the consumer usually must re-pack the product carefully, in the original folding box, and send it back. In addition, some manufacturers are willing to take back and either reuse or recycle folding box containers.
This invention is concerned with folding boxes that are designed for "redispatching". As used herein, "redispatch" is used broadly, and includes the process of forwarding or otherwise sending or delivering a package to a second location, after it has been received at a first location. Such forwarding can be carried out in various ways, such as (1) mailing or shipping, using a government postal agency or a private delivery service; (2) interoffice delivery, of items such as company records or medical samples; and (3) transporting items (such as used or defective merchandise, empty bottles, medical samples, etc.) to a store, warehouse, laboratory, or other facility. These are merely examples; the particular method of redispatching an item to a new location is not crucial to this invention.
Various boxes designed for redispatching have been previously created, but all items known in the prior art suffer from one or more drawbacks. For example, German patent DE 43 13 108 A1 discloses a convertible folding box with a first and a second lid, for closure of the box. The first lid is provided with a first address for dispatching, and the second lid is provided with a second address for redispatching. In use, this box suffers from a risk that the first and the second addresses might be unintentionally mixed up; a person handling the box may be faced with either of two addresses, and may not know which address is the correct one. To prevent such confusion, special care must be taken by a sender, to ensure that confusion cannot and does not arise.
The use of a convertible box within the context of a shuttle system for dispatching medical samples is disclosed in DE 28 15 046 A1. This box also is provided with two closing lids which are mutually foldable one above the other. Both closing lids are provided with holes, allowing for connection of the lids by means of press buttons, to prevent an outer lid from opening unintentionally, during transport.
German utility model no. 19 98 476, on the other hand, concerns a gift box provided with a picture postcard as an add-on benefit. The postcard is hinged to one of the side panels of the box and is foldable above one of the other panels or the lid of the box. The add-on benefit of this box resides in that the postcard can be torn off the box and used otherwise.
Boxes that can be converted into a new form by tearing off parts of the boxes, and refolding the remaining components, are also known, in general. For example, German patent DE 44 18 821 A1 discloses a packing drum for cigarette boxes, which can be converted into an individual cigarette box by tearing off certain parts of it and refolding the remaining portion.